Decubitus ulcers commonly afflict bedridden patients. They are caused by squeezing of the patient's soft tissue between bony prominent of the patient's skeleton and the surface on which the patient is supported robbing the skin of its blood supply. One common location for the formation of such ulcers is in the area of the patient's heel. Here, the soft tissue surrounding the patient's heel is squeezed reducing blood flow and the attendant supply of oxygen to that tissue. Constant pressure in this area for a significant period of time starves the tissue of oxygen resulting in necrosis and the development of decubitus ulcers. While a patient is bedridden, the heel bears a great deal of the patient's weight making heel decubitus ulcers more prevalent than others. Heel ulcers may account for up to 30% of all ulcers found in hospital patients.
These ulcers, while not directly related to the patient's condition, may extend the patient's stay in the hospital increasing cost to the patient or his or her insurance carrier, and reducing available bed space for other patients. More importantly, due to their nature, these ulcers are more difficult to heal causing extended discomfort for the patient and increasing the chance for infection. In severe cases, such infection may require amputation of the infected limb. Attempts have been made to reduce the likelihood of such ulcers. These attempts have generally focused on the placement of cushioning material beneath the patient's heel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,354 discloses a heel pillow that is generally rectangular in shape and includes a lower portion that is essentially a tray constructed of foam material having a cavity in which a pillow is received. A top section including a rectangular foam pad that covers the entire tray portion and a cover that is water impervious fits over the pad and partially over the lower assembly. In this invention, the heel rests on the pillow portion to cradle the heel in the softer pillow portion for increased cushioning effect. As will be appreciated, despite the increase cushioning effect, the heels still carry the weight of the patient's legs, and the soft tissue of the heel is still trapped between the bone and a supporting surface. Moreover, the cushion raises the patient's heels reducing blood flow thereto. Consequently, decubitus ulcers may still form on the patient's heel.